


In Another Life

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Strangers, observant Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Hide is in love with a boy.





	In Another Life

Hide was in love.

He knew he was every time he felt his heart race, every time he'd subconsciously look for the glow of white hair or a pitch of darkness that usually stands out in a crowd, or when he find himself walking in the same direction as the ghost that haunts him, only stopping himself when he realize what he's doing. He knew he was in love when he feels himself being memorized by a pair of silver-grey eyes, that reminds him so much of the moon, or how, in in his dreams, all he sees is the ghost staring back at him - impassive, but also gentle.

And okay, maybe 'love' is a strong word for it. If he told anyone else, they'll probably think he's obsessed with the stranger.

And that's who the ghost is, to Hide.

The boy keeps seeing him in the corner of his eye, but it always enough to grab his attention. Hide wasn't sure if it was because of the color scheme he has (he really does stand out. The strains of white hair, the black shirt, and some torn, white pants that went along with his hair), or that he was able to move through the crowded streets of Tokyo like water, but it was always, always something about him that made Hide want to chase, to go after him. Sometimes, he does, but only when he catches himself in the moment.

He's pretty sure the ghost knew what he was doing - Hide refuses to believe it was a coincidence for him to show up wherever Hide was at; a coffee shop, Big Girl, the Park, sometimes on his way walking home. The problem is, he doesn't have proof, and he couldn't ask anyone else about it - he'd tried, and all he got was a blink and a 'who?'. Obviously, Hide was the only one who can see him, hence the ghost theory. He would've been creeped out by the fact that he's being haunted, if it weren't for the fact that the ghost hasn't done anything. Not to him, not to anyone else, just - walk.

 _Where are you going?_ He wanted to ask, but the words get logged in his throat, and Hide could only stare at the back of his ghost. He feels pains in his chest that's never been there before, like someone physically reaching inside his chest, and squeezing his heart, and it hurts just enough to make him cry. It was this pain that drives him to follow, to want to reach out and touch the ghost - to see if he was alive, or if he was just a figment of Hide's over imagination. _Don't leave me._ A thought in the back of his mind came to him, and it's so painfully nostalgic that Hide wonders if somewhere down the road, he had known this boy.

There are times, however, that Hide catches him sitting down somewhere. It was how Hide was able to see his face, see his eyes, even though his hair does a good job of hiding them. He couldn't help but think he was beautiful like that - when he's kicking his legs and the wind picks up to blow the loose trends gently, how he doesn't seem bothered by it. Then, the boy would lift his head up, and Hide would see them - see his eyes.

They were beautifully silver. Hide doesn't think he knows anyone with silver eyes, but on the boy, they looked good. He could also tell that there was a wistful expression in them, a cool nonchalant air around him, before he sat up and began to walk again. And Hide watched him.

He was so beautiful, and Hide wanted to know so much about him. Everything in his body ached to know, to be with him, as if somehow losing him would mean losing a part of himself.

And so, he kept chasing after the ghost boy, to keep him in his sight.

 _Just who are you?_ He thought. _And why are you so important?_

And more Hide kept looking for him, the more times he had to stop himself from following him, the harder it was to convince himself to let go. It was at this point, Hide knew that this person meant more to him than what would normally be allowed.

_Please come back. I...I want to be your friend._

Hide watched as the boy looked up at the sky, just right as the first snow fell in Tokyo.

His feet were moving before he knew what was happening.

_My heart aches when I'm not with you, when I don't see you. Please tell me who you are._

A loud truck noise startled him from his thoughts, and he watched as said truck went passed him, blocking his view of the ghost that haunts him. When the truck disappeared, so did the ghost.

With no other reason, Hide felt his heart break, and tears started to form in his eyes.

 _I think I love you._           


End file.
